Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates collectible objects. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods directed at physical collectible objects that have a corresponding tradable digital copy usable in one or more gaming networks.
Description of the Related Art
A collectible object (also referred to as a collector's item or collectibles) can be an object that has a particular value or interest to a collector. The value may not necessarily be monetary. For example, collectibles may also be desirable for other reasons including its age, beauty, rarity, condition, utility, personal emotional connection or other unique features tied to the collectible (e.g., previous owner).
Within the field of collectibles, there are a variety of different types and terminologies that are used. An antique can be used to refer to a collectible that is old (e.g., paintings, cars, pottery). A curio can be used to refer to a small, usually fascinating or unusual item that can be sought after by collectors (e.g., jewelry, dolls). A manufactured collectible can be used to refer to an item that is made specifically for individuals to collect (e.g., limited edition objects, trading cards).
The concept of ownership of items (e.g., collectibles) also exists in the digital arena (e.g. video games). For example, in some video games (e.g., World of Warcraft, Diablo 3) players can obtain a variety of rare and collectible items including rare weapons, armors, toys, and pets. These rare and collectible items can then be traded or sold to other players within the game via private transactions or through the use of some in-game feature (e.g. public auction house). It should be noted that many of these items may be found solely within the game. In other words, there may not be a physical counterpart for a user to physically collect and own with respect to these in-game collectibles.
Additionally, each instance of a rare or collectible item generated in the video game for one user may be similar to other instances of the same rare or collectible item generated within the video game for a different user. For example, a game may award a special item a player for completing a quest or boss within the video game. The same item, however, can be similarly given to other players for completing the same quest or boss.
There is also very little opportunity presently available in many video games that allows a user to personalize a particular collectible item in order to distinguish one user's collectible from others available in the game. The modifications that are presently available, for example, may include upgrading statistics for weapons and armor through the use of in-game features such as “enchanting” or “jewelcrafting” in World of Warcraft. Such modifications, however, are minimalistic. World of Warcraft, furthermore, may not allow transfer of an item once it has been used by a user (e.g., bind-on-use).
The value associated with each collectible item within the video game (e.g., World of Warcraft) can be based on a variety of factors. Such factors can include the difficultly/rarity in achieving the particular item. For example, if an item is a rare drop (e.g., 1% or less from a particular rare spawn) and/or possesses a unique effect or utility, these factors may increase an overall value of the item.
There may also be many reasons why another player would want to invest in-game resources (or even possibly spend real-world currency) to obtain a particular collectible. Many times, rare items are obtains based off luck or could result from a large amount of time spent in the game looking for the collectible. As an alternative, player may wish to spend resources or money to obtain the rare item because the player may not have the luxury of spending as much time as they would like to obtain the item. Alternatively, the tasks leading up to obtaining the item may be repetitive and/or boring and the user would rather spend money to bypass the process.
There also currently exist physical collectible items that a user can buy and use within a video game. Examples of such collectible items may include Skylanders (from Activision), Disney Infinity and Amiibos (from Nintendo). These products generally include a figure of a character that is represented within the corresponding video game. These figures, furthermore, may themselves be collectible.
The connection between the currently existing physical collectible figures (e.g., Skylanders, Amiibos) with video games may include providing a digital copy of the character in game for a player to use. For example, in Nintendo's Smash Brothers 4, Nintendo released a variety of figures that were capable of interacting with a variety of video games. An Amiibo, with the corresponding hardware (e.g., Wii U) can allow data to be transferred in and out of games using near field communications (NFC). In the case for Smash Brothers 4, the characters already exist in the game but can be modified by the user through the use of different color schemes, upgraded statistics and some artificial intelligence in the way the character would behave in game based on how the user “trained” the character. The “training” is stored in the respective Amiibo owned by a particular user.
Similarly, in Skylanders, a user can use the collectible figures in connection to a videogame. However, for Skylanders, a user “unlocks” a particular character by purchasing the physical copy of the character from a store and using the collectible in connection with the “Portal of Power”, an interface that uses radio-frequency identification (RFID) so that the video game can obtain information from the physical collectible.
It should be noted that some customization may be provided in Nintendo's Amiibos with respect to the “training” previously discussed. In contrast, other implementations (e.g., Skylanders) may not utilize any customization at all but may merely allow the user to “unlock” the character to be used within the video game.
Furthermore, there may not be a system whereby a user can associate their digital copy within the game and continue using it without the need to keep the physical object. Each time the user wishes to utilize the information, the physical collectible may need to be in the user's presence and used in conjunction with additional peripherals (e.g., The Portal of Power, the controller of the Wii U). As an extreme situation, the user can “lose” the data tied to the physical collectible if the user misplaces/loses the physical collectible. This situation may occur since the data associated with the physical collectible may not be stored in the game or on a network.
Additionally, there does not appear to exist a way in which a user can sell or trade the data corresponding to the physical collectible to others in an easy manner. Presently, such sales or trades would need to be performed physically (e.g., in person) since the physical collectible needs to transfer possession from one party to another so that, for example, the buyer can actually use the character (or the data associated with the character) in connection with a peripheral corresponding to a desired video game.